jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bucky
The Buccaneer, better known as Bucky, is a supporting character in the series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Bucky is Jake's living pirate ship and close friend. Background Bucky is a playful pirate ship that has a mind of his own and communicates through the ringing of his bell and fully understood by Jake and the others. Most of his roles in the show are rather minor with a few exceptions in which he uses his features to assist Jake and his crew. Despite his often small roles, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully deem Bucky their greatest treasure. It is also revealed in the episode "Skybird Island is Falling! " that Bucky has the ability to form his sails into a hot air balloon to fly. In the episode "Undersea Bucky!", it was revealed that Bucky has the ability to transform into a submarine. Roles in the series One of Bucky's most significant roles to date is the episode "Bucky Makes a Splash". Here, Bucky is is stolen by Captain Hook who needs a new ship to find a sunken treasure. Jake and his crew sneak on board Bucky to defeat the pirate but instead the Captain gets the upper Hook until Bucky washes them away with his water cannon. Another episode centered around Bucky was "Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!". Here, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Marina and their friend the Purple Octopus planned on giving Bucky a golden anchor as a gift. However, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee swipe the anchor taking it back to The Jolly Roger. Enraged, Bucky sails off in top speed after the sip, leaving Jake and the crew behind. Hook manages to lose Bucky but the Never Land pirates manages to catch up to him using a small boat. Once on board Bucky, they travel to the Jolly Roger and takes back the anchor. In the special episode Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky, Captain Hook forces Jake and his crew to race the Jolly Roger for the ownership of Bucky. Naturally, Hook decided to cheat, and Bucky was then owned by the villainous pirate. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully call Peter Pan for help. They learn that if they can retrieve the golden bell, Bucky would be there's once more. The crew set out to the Island of Bells and battled a fire-breathing dragon to obtain said bell. They head back to the Jolly Roger, retrieve Bucky, and all is well. Spin-offs Playing with Skully Bucky appears in the spin-off with a more simple design.In the episode "Coconuts on Pirate Island",Jake and his crew prepare for a picnic Bucky is briefly seen with the various fruit for the trip.In the episode "Sailing the Never Sea", Jake and his crew need to beat Hook in a race to a treasure but need help moving Bucky's sails.In the episode "Diving in the Coral Reef",Jake and the crew are going diving next to the coral reefs but need Skully and the viewers assistant to stop Bucky from moving. Jake's Never Land Pirate School Bucky makes regular appearances in the shorts ringing his bell before Jake start his pirate lesson of the day.Bucky is also featured as one of Jake's lessons in the episode "Go, Bucky Go!", Jake teach the viewer how to sail Bucky to escape from Captain Hook.Bucky makes a brief appearance in the episode "I've Got my Sword",as Jake frees Bucky's anchor with his sword. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Bucky make his first appearance in the spin-off in the episode "Stormy Seas",While Jake and his crew are sailing through a stormy Never Sea to the next pirate piece of eight located at Trident Rock.Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are on there trail for the pirate piece as well. Bucky proved to fast for Hook, but the captain refused to be bested yet again by the puny pirates, armed with his cannon hook (Boat Buster hook) to blast a hole into Bucky causing him to sink.While Jake and his crew repair Bucky they needed one more piece to patch him up,when they spot the Pirate Piece of King Neptune they were searching for and manage to fish it out of the Never Sea before Captain Hook could and use it to fix Bucky.Captain Hook tries one last attempt to reclaim the Pirate Piece armed once more with his Boat Buster hook but thanks to the Pirate Piece of King Neptune deflects the blast right back to Hook causing a massive tidal wave forcing Hook and Smee to flee. Theme Park Character Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Bucky is seen with Skully atop of him in the show as a part of Jake and the Never Land Pirates' set. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Bucky reappears in the live musical stage show after reclaiming Cubby's map from that sneaky snook Captain Hook and the assistance of Peter Pan. Jake and his crew make their back to Never Land to continue the search the treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano. But Hook and his crew soon arrive aboard the Jolly Roger and a race back to the island commence. Trivia *In "Skybird Island is Falling! ", "Jake's Birthday Bash!" and "Bucky's Treasure Hunt", it is revealed he can become a hot air balloon, while in "Undersea Bucky!" and "Jake's Royal Rescue" it is revealed he can become a submarine. *In the episode "Bucky's Treasure Hunt" it is revealed he can become a digging machine. *In the episode "F-F-Frozen Never Land!" it is revealed he can become a sled. *Bucky communicates with the ringing of his bell which only Jake,Izzy,Cubby,Skully and Peter Pan understand him. Gallery 149388531.jpg|Bucky with Peter Pan Bucky.jpg Bucky..jpg 0e0119826d.jpg Bucky..JPG Bucky_ship.jpg Bucky2.png Bucky3.jpg 125479588.jpg 145299305.jpg 145299306.jpg 145299307.jpg 145299314.jpg 145299321.jpg 25646.jpg 05376 1.jpg QH5Km.jpg BalloonBucky.jpg|Balloon Bucky in "Jake's Birthday Bash!" BalloonBucky02.jpg|Bucky Balloon form in SkyBird Island Is Falling! Pirate Princess41.png Hook-Tink-Jake-Peter-Never Land Rescue.png BuckyCubby&Izzy-Whos aPretty Bird.jpg Jake & crew with Red Jessica- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg Jolly roger and bucky.jpg Jolly roger and bucky-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!.jpg Jake&crew-The Rainbow Wand.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-jake-saves-bucky-izzy.jpg Jake&crew with HookSmee&Croc-Yo Ho, Food to Go!.jpg Hook&Rosie-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty04.png Bucky&Captain Flynn.png Seahorse Shallows-The Seahorse Roundup.jpg Jake&Hookcrew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg Pirate Princess castle.jpg BalloonBucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt.png Burrowing Bucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt01.png Burrowing Bucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt02.png Burrowing Bucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt03.png Jake&crew -Undersea Bucky!.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Groupshot-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg Jake&crew- Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-figures.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Treasure Hunt03.jpg Bucky's Treasure Hunt04.jpg Bucky's Treasure Hunt03.jpg Pirate Campoutpage02.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg CubbySkullyIzzy-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg SkullyJakeCubbyBucky-Disney Junior Live.JPG Bucky-Pirate Ghost Story01.png Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-Jake&Sharky&Bones.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Jake.jpg Bucky-Battle for the book.jpg Bucky-Mer-Matey Ahoy!.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Nanny Nell.jpg Bucky-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Groupshot-The Sands of Time.jpg Category:Pirate ships Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Members of Jake's crew Category:Silent characters